poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranyx and Roxas Day 3
This is how the 2 have their 3rd day in Ryan's Quest 2. (Sora remembers several events from his journey across worlds) King Triton: As the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Ariel: So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes. Donald: Hey! What do you mean "junior heroes"? Phil: You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero. Aladdin: I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie. Genie: Al! (Genie is granted legs) Jack: Sally, why didn't I listen to you? Sally: Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. Next time, we'll do it together. (Sora summons Mushu) Sora: Power! Mushu: I am Mushu. Riku: Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade? Sora: Riku! What are you doing here? (An image of Kairi flashes) Sora: Did you find her? (Sora's on the deck of Captain Hook's pirate ship) Sora: I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kai--. (Kairi's face flashes again) Sora: I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not. (Tinkerbell floats before Sora. Cloud walks beside the group) Sora: I'm searching, too. Cloud: For your light? Don't lose sight of it. Piglet: Sora, where are you going? Sora: I'm gonna go look for my friends. They're waiting for me. (Pooh waves goodbye and the other animals watch Sora leave) Sora: Where are Donald and Goofy? Riku: Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her. (Kairi's face flashes again on the word 'her'. Sora locks Neverland. Sora slightly remembers Riku and Kairi, when their memories returned in Castle Oblivion. DiZ remains at his desktop. Naminé stands in front of the capsule in a white room. Roxas's consciousness resides with Naminé's) Roxas: Who are you? (The girl turns around and smiles. Roxas wakes up in his room. Naminé is standing there, but disappears when he turns to look) Roxas: Huh...? He went to the Usual Spot and he saw Ranyx Ranyx: Hey, Roxas. Roxas: Hey, where's Hayner and the others? Ranyx: Don't know. But I have this note. show Roxas a note Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach--and don't sweat about the munny! -- Hayner" (Roxas and Ranxy rides to the Market Street: Station Heights and sees Pence, Robotboy and Robotgirl and Olette) Roxas: Hey. Olette: Morning. (The four freeze in midwalk) Roxas: Huh...? Ranyx: What the? (Roxas and Ranyx runs up to them but it suddenly stopped by Naminé and Megaminé) Naminé: Hello, Roxas. Megaminé: It's so great to meet you, Ranyx. Roxas: Uh... Hi... And you are...? (Naminé holds up a hand to quiet them) Naminé: We wanted to meet you at least once. Roxas: Us? Naminé: Yes, you and him. (Roxas scratches his head and Naminé and Megaminé walks away. Pence, Robotboy and Robotgirl and Olette unfreeze) Pence: Olette and Robotgirl dragged us along to go shopping. Olette: Hey, you wanna come with us? Roxas: Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that... (Roxas and Ranxy looks in the direction Naminé and Megaminé left) Pence: He's stalling. Robotboy: Oh boy... Olette: Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas and Ranxy, okay? Roxas: Y-Yeah... (Olette and Pence leave) (Roxas and Ranxy looks again) Roxas: Did she go to that haunted mansion? Ranyx: Yeah, let's go. (Roxas and Ranyx runs to the Tram Common and sees Naminé and Megaminé. They runs to the hole where the Woods are) Roxas: Huh? Ranyx: What the. (A dark cloud appears and a few Dusks come out of it and try to pull him in) Roxas: Lemme go! Ranyx: Run! (Roxas and Ranxy runs back to the Tram Common and the Dusks follow him. He runs into the Sandlot, catching the attention of Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi) Seifer: Hey, chicken wuss. (Roxas and Ranxy stops as the Dusks enter) Fuu: Who's that? (Fuu and Rai get in their fighting positions as Vivi runs away) Seifer: I dunno, but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon! (Roxas ans Ranyx mspots one of the battling swords and rolls to grab it. Roxas and Ranyx tries to fight the Dusks, but is thrown down, their weapon having no effect. They stands back up and notices that Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai are completely frozen in time) Roxas: Not good... Ranxy: We can't fight them. (The Dusks approach a weaponless Roxas) Naminé: Roxas! Use the Keyblade! Megamine: You too, Ranyx! (Roxas and Ranxy looks up and sees Naminé and Megaminé on a building overlooking the Sandlot. A Dusk attacks Roxas and Ranxy, who blocks with their hands and is transported to the Station of Serenity on the blue Sora platform. A sword, shield, and staff appear in bursts of light. Roxas and Ranyx chooses, and the Keyblade appears in their hand. Dusks storm the platform and Roxas and Ranxy fights them. A treasure chest appears and he opens it. A mysterious door appears at the other edge of the platform. A bodiless voice seems to emanate from it) Voice: Be careful. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. But don't be afraid. (Roxas and Ranyx walks toward the door) Voice: Don't stop walking... (Roxas and Ranxy opens the door and ends up in the Station of Calling. They ascends the stained-glass stairs, fighting Dusks until he comes to another door. They enters the Station of Awakening and encounters Twilight Thorn. They fights Twilight Thorn and it falls on top of them. They are pulled into the darkness, but Naminé and Megaminé catches them and saves them. He finds themselves in a white room standing before Naminé and Megaminé. Before they starts to speak, Naminé places a finger to her lips) Megaminé: I am Megaminé. Naminé: My name is Naminé. Roxas, Ranyx... Do you remember your true name? (The same cloaked figure returns and picks Naminé and Megaminé up) ?????: Say no more, Naminé. ???? 2: Even you, Megaminé. Naminé: But if no one tells him, Roxas and Ranxy will... ?????: It's best they doesn't know the truth. Roxas: Hey! You're that pickpocket! Ranyx: Show us what you are. (The man holds out his hand and conjures a dark portal behind Roxas and Ranyx. Roxas and Ranyx leaps away from it. The figure pushes them inside) Rai: Seifer, strike a pose, y'know? Seifer: How's this? Rai: That's totally perfect, y'know! (Roxas and Ranyx sees Fuu take a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stand around her. She is using Pence's camera) Rai: How 'bout one more, y'know? (Roxas and Ranyx stands up) Ranyx: Are you taking pictures? Roxas: What's that for!? Fuu: Keepsake. Rai: Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know? Fuu: Cakewalk. Roxas: What were those things? Seifer: Outsiders, that's what. (Roxas and Ranyx shakes his head) Seifer: And if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might have to take "disciplinary measure." Rai: Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know? (Roxas and Ranyx looks over and sees that their friends have arrived. Hayner huffs off) Roxas: Wait up! Ranyx: Guys! (Roxas and Ranxy runs to follow them) Seifer: Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow! Rai: We'll be waitin', y'know? (Roxas and Ranxy arrives back at the Usual Spot where the seven are already having sea-salt ice cream) Pence: So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today? Ranxy: N-no... It's not like that... Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today? Robotgirl: We haven't. Olette: We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you, right? Roxas: ...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and... Hayner: I promised I'd be somewhere. Roxas: Ohh... Oh! (Roxas remembers the events of the previous day) Hayner: You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize! Roxas: Okay, you're on. Pence: You two are gonna clean up! Olette: Go get 'em! (Roxas and Hayner make a sign of friendship with their arms) Hayner: It's a promise! (Roxas waits for a response from Hayner) Hayner: I'm outta here. (Hayner leaves. The screen becomes scrambled) Computer: Restoration at 48%. (DiZ sits at the computer with the cloaked man standing behind him) ?????: Was that Naminé made of data? ???? 2: Even Megaminé? DiZ: No. Naminé and Megaminé hijacked the data themselves. Look what they're done now... She's totally beyond my control! (DiZ slams the desk with a fist) ?????: Calm down. ????? 2: You need chill out. DiZ: It doesn't matter. As long as Naminé accomplishes her goal we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan